


Neighbors

by crankyfool



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyfool/pseuds/crankyfool
Summary: After noticing the new neighbor Raja introduces herself and their short exchange makes her wonder what it is about her new neighbor Ethan that brought him to her quiet neighborhood. Follow along as we begin the journey into the lives of Raja and Ethan as they learn about the neighborhood and each other- will they friends? enemies? lovers..? who knows, follow along and find out





	Neighbors

As she ran her steps began to slow and finally she came to a halt. This was a daily thing, Raja loved to hear the crunch of the leaves or gravel anything really that would make a nice sound under her feet as she walked or ran. This particular morning it was a run, once she caught her breath she quickly finished the rest of the distance back to her house. 

Upon approaching her home she saw a van, from the distance she could tell it was one large enough for furniture to fit, which means the house next door finally sold and it was not looking good. Once she finally hit her driveway Raja decided that she would go and introduce herself as the friendly and non-party throwing neighbor in case this was a family like the people who just left. To her surprise, she ran into a young man who was standing in the truck, examining the contents that were left. 

“Hello, safe to guess your the new neighbors?” Raja said she felt safe using the plural as it seems plausible that there was more than one person moving into the home. The young man then turned to face her and took some steps forward and stuck his hand out. 

“Neighbors? Nope, just me, one neighbor.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry I thought you might be moving in with someone or some roommates maybe even your parents” 

“Oh no don’t worry, I’m used to it. I look young. Ethan by the way, and you are?” 

“My bad, my name is Raja.” Her cheeks turned a slight pink as she began to examine her new neighbor. The 5’10 brown-haired young man was quite cute, and even though he looked young there was an essence about him that made her wonder why he chose this small neighborhood. 

“Well, Ethan I would like to formally welcome you to the neighborhood. I’m your non-party throwing quiet neighbor. To the left of your house, that’s the James family, also very quiet and non-party throwing neighbors” Raja said as she removed her strawberry blonde hair from the braid she had it in. 

Ethan watched Raja as she took her hair out of the braid it was previously in. Her hair fell just below her shoulders and was strawberry blonde, even though her roots told a different story. They seemed to be more of a sandy blonde, but who was he to judge? 

“So, new non-party throwing neighbor, Raja. Will I be seeing you around?” Ethan said as he began to pick up the closest box so he could continue unpacking the van, he was almost done and he had to return the van soon. 

“Well, new just you neighbor, Ethan you will be seeing me around. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Raja said as she turned around and began to walk up to her driveway into her house. Ethan watched as she walked inside, admiring how her soft featured 5’6 frame managed to move quickly and made her look so small as she moved. 

There was something about him that drew Raja to him. Maybe it was because he was new to the neighborhood or maybe it was his soft features that made him look so young. His tone of voice however and personality felt different from anyone else. Why was it and why couldn’t she pinpoint what made him different from the last set of neighbors? There was time to dwell on that later, she needed a shower after that run. 

Was it her willingness to come to say hello? Ethan could not find out what it was about her that made him feel comfortable around her. He had only been in the neighborhood about an hour and a half when Raja came and said hello and even told him about the James’ who he would have to go and say hello to once he finally got settled into his new home.


End file.
